Because I am Me
by XxXxNemesisxXxX
Summary: What happened? Why did Dark Link join Vaati? This story explains it all. Rated K plus because I want it to be.


Because I am me

Prolouge

A cold breeze cast through my town as the full moon brought it's power down to my kind. I am Dark Link, a member of the Darkii Tribe. All Darkii have either black or light purple skin, red eyes, or grey, black, or purple hair. Or at least, I was. It all happened on that night. I was 10 years old. Us of Darkii learn to weild a sword when we become 10. But we aren't like other people. We knew it as soon as we turned didn't need training. We would get, for girls, a bow & arrow, and for boys, a dark sword. All od Darkii either have grey or black hair, with black skin and red eyes. I have grey hair. It was all that one night, when I felt the full moon's power. It energized me, gave me strength. Then, I heard a rustling. A vine creeping through the center of our camp. We, the Darkii, all stay together in one colony. We move constantly as well. But that night...the vine crept into my house. I saw it come through the door. Though I live alone. I grabbed my sword off the wall and began to swipe at the mass.  
It continued plowing in, like there was no end to it. I eventually gave up. I grabbed my mirror sheild off the wall and jumped out the window. The arm followed me. When I got outside, I felt that pulsing energy agian. My sword was suddenly transformed, envoloped by a white energy. When the light died down, my sword had white metal and a black hilt. But as I had done that, the darkness had split and crept into my mother's house.I heard a scream, and my mother was pulled unconscious out of the window. She has black hair, and the bow of darkness. Suddenly, the darkness opened an eye. The eye had red iris, and basically looked like that of a Darkii. "No...you can't be..." I had said. Suddenly, the darkness's eye bulged, then shrunk down into the gem of a purple hat, along with a human...Vaati, the before famous member of the Darkii. He had a string of teal energy, holding my mother in the air. Vaati smirked. Many think Vaati is a Minish. Well, he was originally a Darkii. But this is the story of what happened.  
My mother was suddenly tossed aside, then dissapeared. "MOM!" I screamed. Vaati laughed maniacally. "Now, join me or see the rest of your village die!" I shut my eyes. What should I do? There was only one choice. "Vaati, that hat is consuming you. There is a twist to what's going on. Your changing time!" I said. It was true. Vaati had gone back in time and stole the Magic Cap when he was even younger. Now he was even more twisted and evil, alon with trying to make his team stronger so he could...do something. Finally, he said, "Fine. Have it your way. He whistled and then turned into a split array of darkness. Then he formed infront of me. He grabbed me, and then teleported agian. Now wh were miles ABOVE my village, and he was holding me in the air. I told myself not to look down, but I did. What I saw Gave me an emotion I had never felt before; fear. My whole village was burning below me. In the village stomped a million at least small dodongoes, breathing flames every which-way they went.  
Vaati then teleported me agian, but this time to his lair. I fell to my knees. I was doing no Darkii knew how to do; I cryed. Bloodred tears escaped my eyes. Vaati held out his hand. A sword appeared above it. It was a sword with a completely black everything, and a yellow gem that was shapped to look an eye with a red Iris was bejeweled into the hilt. It was surrounded by dark energy, It's power. He levetated it in the air, than levetated another sword in his other hand. The white and Black sword. "This is DarkBlaze. This is Moonlight." He said. Just then, a Huge Poe flew by. "What are your orders, Vaati?" It asked. "I told you to call me master. But anyway, take this." He said, throuwing the poe the 'Moonlight' without touching it. The Poe cought on that it couldn't be touched, and made the sword jab into his lantern.  
He cursed something under his breath about 'son of a pickle'. He flew off, Vaati leaving me with this 'DarkBlaze Sword'. I decided to check it out. I mean really! A sword can't do THAT much harm can it, right? Wrong. As soon as I picked up the blade, i was injected with some kind of...poison. I was fainting...when I saw Vaati come over and see me lying there on the floor. Then I blacked out completely.  
When I awoke, I sudennly...was no longer Dark Link. I had an evil smirk on my face. My eyes burned with evil. Vaati laughed."Now go...and kill the four heroes." 


End file.
